It's Not Your Fault
by RangerTakara
Summary: Ben hurt Summer two years ago and refuses to forgive himself. Will he ever move on? Obliviashipping. Contains 3 genres. Don't flame.


**Okay, guys. It's time for an Obliviashipping oneshot. It will contain some fluff and it has three genres: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance. I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why? Why did I do it to you? It's all my fault!" An eighteen year old brunette boy cried as he pounded against a tree with his fists. It was dark and rain was pouring down as thunder cracked. He was soaking wet, but he didn't care.

He looked up and revealed a face soaked with rainwater and tears. It was Pokémon Ranger Ben Natsuya who was heartbroken…

_Flashback_

_Two years ago…_

_In the Sky Fortress, sixteen year old Summer and Ben glared at each other. Summer's hazel eyes met Ben's crimson eyes that used to be brown. Purple Eyes was watching them, smirking._

_After hearing that Purple Eyes had broken out of prison and was attempting to destroy Oblivia again, Ben and Summer decided to go stop him. But when they got to the Sky Fortress, Purple Eyes brainwashed Ben and made him try to fight Summer._

_Summer suddenly dropped to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hurt Ben… She couldn't hurt her boyfriend…_

Ben screamed as the memory played through his mind. He held his head and dropped to his knees. He tried to stop thinking about the memory, but he failed. The memory continued to play through his mind.

_Ben looked at the knife he had in his hand and smirked. He walked over Summer, still on her knees, and stabbed her from the back where her heart was. Summer felt a ripping pain as Ben took the blade out of her back. She started coughing up blood and fell to the ground._

_Ben was just about to stab her again, to end her life, until he suddenly dropped the knife. He held his head and he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. When he opened his eyes, they were brown again. He was horrified at what he did to his girlfriend._

"_What are you waiting for? Stab her!" Purple Eyes yelled._

_Ben picked up the knife and yelled, "No, I won't!"_

_He hurled the knife at Purple Eyes and it hit him where his heart was. He fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Ben then rushed to Summer's side._

"_SUMMER!" he yelled in shock._

_He crouched down and held Summer in his arms, not caring that he was sitting in his girlfriend's blood._

"_Summer, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you! Please hang on!" Ben cried as tears streamed down his face._

_Summer looked up at him and smiled weakly. Her body went limp shortly. Ben cried and tried to shake her awake, but it was too late… She was gone…_

_No… Summer! SUMMER!" Ben yelled as he looked down at his dead girlfriend. He held her cold, lifeless body tight and started crying again._

_Flashback ended_

Ben could never forgive himself for doing something so awful. He took his girlfriend's life away from her. Flashbacks ran through his mind. The ones when they got their first mission together, when they saved Oblivia, and even when they confessed that they loved each other. Ben remembered everything about Summer. Her beautiful brown hair, her sparkling hazel eyes, her amazing smile, he loved everything about her. And now, he could never see her ever again.

"What was I thinking? I could've stopped myself! What kind of boyfriend was I?" Ben pounded on the grass.

He looked up at the sky, still covered with gray clouds with rain pouring down.

"I can't let go of you, Summer… I just can't…" He whispered.

He lowered his head and more tears fell. Everyone told him to move on, but he pushed them away. He could never forgive himself… It was all his fault…

Suddenly, he felt two gentle arms get wrapped around him. Ben wanted to see who it was, but instead, he let himself get hugged. After a few minutes, the person who hugged him lifted his head so he could make eye contact. It was a translucent girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. It was Summer.

"Ben, please don't be sorry… It was my idea to go stop Purple Eyes in the first place… I don't want to see you so sad… You still have your duties as a Ranger… You need to move on…" Summer whispered as tears ran down her face.

"I can't move on, Summer… I'm the one who killed you… It was my fault…" Ben whispered, tears still falling down his face.

Summer started to stroke Ben's cheek. "Purple Eyes brainwashed you, Ben. You weren't you. But you came back and I forgive you. I know you would never do something like that. Please listen to me. I want you to promise me that you'll be yourself again and move on. I love you, Ben, and I always will love you." Summer said as her tears slowly turned into a smile.

Ben finally managed to smile after two whole years. He hugged Summer and she hugged him back. As they did, the rain slowed down.

"I promise, Summer... I'll move on and I'll be myself again." Ben whispered into Summer's ear.

Summer pulled away and smiled. "I'm glad, Ben. And I'll never forget about y-"

Summer was cut off by Ben kissing her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but she melted into the kiss. As they broke apart for air, they wrapped their arms around each other and they stayed like that for a long time. When they broke apart, Summer started disappearing. She had to return to heaven.

"I have to go now, Ben. I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you, too..."

Summer soon completely disappeared. Ben stood up and looked up. The rain had stopped. The clouds soon disappeared and revealed the night sky full of stars. One star was twinkling brighter than ever. Ben smiled. He knew it was Summer's star. He closed his eyes and whispered,

"I love you, Summer..."

He heard a whisper in the wind.

"I love you, too, Ben..."

* * *

***Crying* That was so flippin' sad! But it was so touching!**

***Calms down* Anyways, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did it make you cry? Please don't flame and give me a good review. :)**

**By the way, I've been thinking about making a sequel to this. What do you think? Should I make a sequel? Tell me in your review.**


End file.
